Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a recording apparatus (a recording apparatus capable of performing high-speed recording in particular) and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a recording speed has been increasing in a recording apparatus such as an ink-jet printer. For example, some ink-jet recording apparatuses use an elongated line head having a width larger than or equal to that of a sheet, and the recording speed in such ink-jet recording apparatuses is considerably greater than that in serial ink-jet recording apparatuses using a recording head mounted on a carriage which is reciprocated during recording in a widthwise direction of a sheet.